


The Life Of Katsuro Naegi.

by KyokoSimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: !!LOTS OF SPOILERS FOR THE DANGANRONPA ANIME!!, Accidental Pregnancy, Bad Decisions, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Character Death, Children of Characters, Crime Scenes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Discussion of Abortion, Drugs, Falling In Love, Fatherhood, Head Master Makoto Naegi, Hopes Peak Academy, Horny Teenagers, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Kissing, LGBT Character(s), Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, More tags will be added in the future., Motherhood, Mystery, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Scars, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Signle Parent, Staged Crime Scene, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, good ending, good parenting, mentions of child abuse, off-screen sex, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoSimp/pseuds/KyokoSimp
Relationships: Fan Character/ Fan Character, Kirigri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kyoko/Makoto, Toko Fukawa/Komaru Naegi, Tokomaru - Relationship, naegiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Life Of Katsuro Naegi.

Hello, my name is Katsuro Naegi, and I'm a detective. Growing up, I've always wanted to be a detective, just like my mother. I enjoy what I do, but I have many regrets. For a detective, I've made some foolish decisions that I wish I could take back. At the time, I didn't realize the consequences my actions would hold, but now I wish I did because those choices would ruin my life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will start by introducing you all to my family. My mother's name is Kyoko Naegi, and almost everyone throughout the world respects her for all of her hard work. After the tragedy, she and the rest of the survivors came together to bring the world back to normal. Much hard work had to be put in, but they got everything up and running again after a few months. Once the world was back to normal, my mother continued being a detective while being the new Hopes Peak Academy's vice-principal and still worked for the future foundation. One of the many reasons I look up to my mother is her dedication and hard work. It must be hard having three jobs and taking care of four children. I don't know how she does it, but it is impressive. 

My father, Makoto Naegi, is known as the Ultimate Hope. He never lost hope, and his hope was one of the many reasons the world is back where it is today. He had hope in everyone, including the remnants, and as my mom likes to say, "His hope is infectious." My dad is a hero, and honestly, I think it's pretty awesome. My father never let the fame of being a hero go to his head, though. He was still as kind and caring as back then, or so my mom has told me. Once everything was back to normal, my father became Hopes Peak Academy's headmaster while still working for the Future Foundation. He wasn't as busy as my mom was, so he had a lot of free time on his hands to spend time with us, which I think is excellent. 

I have an older sister named Kaya Naegi, who is only one year older than I am. She's a lot like my dad, same green eyes, smile, interest, etc. She also has a few of my mother's qualities. She's intelligent, hard-working, and can be a bit demanding at times. My sister is in her second year at Hopes Peak Academy. She is known as the Ultimate Lawyer. Growing up, Kaya wasn't sure what to do when she got older, but she knew she didn't want to be a detective. She saw many detective movies and read and heard many stories from my mother to know that's something she does not want to do. Kaya thought its cool to watch from the sidelines but being apart of it was too terrifying for her. Kaya decided she wanted a job that had to do with law and something she wouldn't be hurt while doing. My father suggested she become a lawyer, and she agreed. Kaya worked her butt off for years, and when the time came, she enrolled into Hopes Peak Academy. 

I have a younger sister named Koko Naegi, and she's two years younger than I am. Koko is exactly like my mother. She has the same blank expressions, she doesn't talk much, and it's hard to get her to open up to anyone except our family. She also has a lot in common with mom appearance-wise. Koko has the same long lavender hair, the same purple eyes, the same pale skin. Despite only being thirteen, she was a better detective than me! It took me years to become a good detective, and I'm still nowhere near as good as my mom is, but Koko seemed to learn everything about being a detective rather quickly. I guess you can say she's a fast learner, unlike me. For as long as I can remember, Koko and I always worked alongside each other. We made a pretty good team in the detective business. Koko and I don't talk much outside of work since she's always busy doing something else. 

My youngest sister's name is Kaori Naegi, she's only nine years old, and she is adorable! She has the cutest little face and voice. I often look after her, but I don't mind. I love spending time with my little sister. She loves to read these vast books nine-year-olds don't typically read. She is more mature and smarter than the rest of the kids her age. Despite this, she is kind, she often helps other students with their homework if they need help, and she is willing to take the time out of her day to tutor other students in the school's library during lunch. However, when she tutors them, she teaches them things way above their level. Some students stop showing up because the work is too hard for them, which makes sense. She is kind to everyone she meets, even if they aren't kind to her. I can tell that she cares about others more than herself. 

Lastly, there's me, Katsuro Naegi. My dad and I are the only men in the house. It's nice talking to my dad. Having another man in the house to talk about things with is nice. I know my dad is always willing to listen to my long rants or stories. I know I can tell my father anything, and he'd listen and understand me. Living with a bunch of girls isn't so bad. It taught me a lot of things. I'm good at understanding women, I know how to comfort them, and I'm good at listening to their problems, making them happy. My mother taught me to respect women and not objectify them as many men do now in days. Being my parent's only son, my mother had a lot more expectations for me. Most of her expectations I could never meet, but she was never angry about it. She just encouraged me to try harder.

I was never like my sisters. They were smarter than me, kinder than me, and better than me at almost everything. My parents knew this, but they never mentioned it or felt disappointed in me. They were just happy I was trying my best. I made a lot of mistakes growing up, mistakes that none of my sisters ever made. No one was ever mad at these stupid mistakes I would make until......well... let's start from the beginning. 

To be continued......


End file.
